The Daisy Dilemma
by piuxel
Summary: Lee knows Brandy knows he doesnt love her. But she still tries her hardest. / One-shot. LeeBrandy. Canon-divergent.


The Daisy Dilemma – a Lee/Brandi fanfiction.

Warnings: Sadd? Yes sad but fluffy.

She was swift, somewhat silly, but always swift in everything she did. There was this certain… wittiness in her words behind her whines and whims; as if she was starting to learn the fine art of manipulation, like a wannabe puppeteer. Somehow, all those traits synched in perfect harmony with her actions, because she never even tried to conceal her poor traits.

It was the way she had mentioned her parents would be gone all evening, with a wink in her voice. It was the way she had held his wrist, not strongly but demanding, and guided him upstairs, holding a flirty purple smile all along, effortlessly. It was amazing how her impetus wasn't flattened not even the slightest by his indifferent attitude. She was one of those girls that knew what she wanted, and would get it no matter what. Brandy was a winner.

And to be honest, she could be quite demanding, more often than not too demanding in fact. At times he felt caged by her enormous personality, almost as If what she needed was five or six like him to satisfy all of her foolish needs. He found himself mentally sighing, mentally scowling, mentally, mentally… Voicing his opinion had led to trouble just too many times to know when to shut up. This was always, with her.

Today she seemed even more fierce than usual; as soon as they went inside her bedroom, her glasses flew away and her lips were on his. It was weird how she had changed from being a shy peck-kisser, to a full on make-out one. And so, she kissed him open mouthed, and he responded tiredly, even though his body knew way better what to do, as his hand automatically held her close to him, and his arm went around her waist, gluing them. Her legs guided them both to her bed, and Lee let himself fall under her weight, securing his hold on her on instinct.

And she was more eager than ever. The girl desperately searched for a stronger answer from him, until the need for air was more, and her lips traveled down his neck. He felt her fruity breath on his weak skin, and he desperately wished he'd get shivers from that, because he saw the effort she was making, but couldn't help his lack of heartiness. She sucked, licked, bit, and he was thinking on the marks it would leave, instead of feeling the pleasure of it.

His breath had barely normalized when his lips were attacked once again. This time, he reacted but his mind was even further than before. He noticed her legs on his sides and her weight on his pelvis, but he was thinking of what would he be doing if he wasn't there; he felt her nails tracing a delicate way up and down his chest, but he was thinking about where he left his phone; he even felt her hips firmly grinding against his, but his mind inevitably wandered to Tina Kwee.

Suddenly, he felt her rhythm slow down. Her lips weren't just as insistent, and her grip was not just as firm, until it finally died. Was she finally satisfied? He opened his eyes and dropped his hands, only to find her forest ones staring back with a deep frown over them.

She sighed deeply, and not even a second later, she was sitting on the corner of her own bed legs crossed, folded arms and her face hidden by the thick curtain of short hair. Lee sat up half confused, and his legs crossed on the magenta bedeck as his eyes analyzed her, because this was far from normal.

After a few seconds, he realized that she had her phone on one of her hands, and her vision, angered, was glued to the screen. Not only her eyes were like that, but the corner of those now pinkish lips was upside down, and he felt something heavy landing on his stomach.

"Brandy…?", his voice nearly mumbled, almost as if he was afraid to break the delicate but tense silence that flooded the room, the house, them. A moment went by, yet he had had no reply, "Is everything okay?"

Her screen went off, and he saw how her position changed, now her palm supporting her head, and now facing opposite to him, as if her empty hot pink wall was worth the attention. He heard her gulp, and he bit the insides of his cheeks, as he felt anxiousness traveling up and down his chest.

"Why won't you break up with me…?", her voice broke the new silence in a whisper, though he had been able to hear it perfectly.

"What?", he replied by default.

"You heard me!", her voice was loud again, loud and angry. "Break up with me already!", she stood up, still facing away, and he instantly copied her.

"Wh-what? Brandy, but why?"

"I tried everything, _everything_ to make you like me. And yet… Yet…", the anger faded away from her voice, uncovering a trembling shadow of what it was. "I brought you your favorite food, held your hand, hugged you, went on those freaky missions with you! I supported you, okay? I tried to be useful, tried to be pretty for _you!_ I even gave you my _first freaking kiss_ , gosh!", her fists relaxed slightly, as her shoulders slumped; and Lee thought that she had never looked smaller. "I tried to be proper, I tried to be slutty! And nothing _ever_ works, Lee Ping! You… You just don't like me.", her voice went a hurtful whisper once again, while all the guilt in the world dig into his chest. The more her words sank in his brain, the more he hated himself.

"No, Brandy, it's not…", he tried to say, but the truth is that he was speechless. He… he felt weird. Bad. Some part of his brain told him that her words were truth, as his memories confirmed it with small flashes of the lasts months.

"I… I tried to break up with you.", Brandy confessed in a broken voice, as her hands hugged herself, and Lee wondered where was the mighty girl that he thought he knew. His face ached from the depth of his frown, and his hands shivered with electricity, as if they were telling him to touch her, to comfort her away from that pain. "Lots of times, actually. But every time I try…", she sighed deeply, and for the first time in what it seemed an eternity, she turned and faced him, "I guess I just like you too much."

And the sight of her destroyed him, if her small speech hadn't before. The ghost of a sad smile quivered on her lips, lips that were skirted by the trails of thick, bitter tears. The mischief on her eyes seemed gone forever, just like the glee in her voice. All in her image screamed fragile, and he was so not used to that, that it seemed foreign. As if the other girl, the one that yelled at him every day, the one that had brought him all the way to her bedroom earlier that afternoon was just a façade, and this was the real Brandy Silver. A desperate girl in love.

Two long steps were the only thing that it took for his arms to surround her shorter frame and press her onto him, protectively. He guessed she was shocked, because her muscles were tense for a few seconds, and he wondered just how bad of a person he was.

Then, he felt her struggling against him like a kitten, weak but determined.

"No, don't pull that on me, Lee Ping! Let me go and break up with me!", her voice sounded angry again, but he knew better, "Go with that Tina Kwee and be happy together, or whatever, urgh!"

"Hey, hey…", he said, trying to sound soothing, as his hands rested on her shoulders, letting her away from him a little, "Come on, I am sorry, Brandy, okay?", he tried to hold her furious gaze with all his power; her strong eyes had always intimidated him a little. "I didn't know it… uh, hurt you so much. I-I'll try to be more… um, attentive towards you, yeah?",

She didn't reply, but crossed her arms in a childish way, her lips forming a fine line, and her eyes breaking the connection first for the first time. She was giving in, he could feel it.

"Besides, who's my girlfriend?", he asked, trying to look for her eyes, trying to lighten up her mood. "Come on Brand, tell me. Who's my… uh, 'GF'?"

She cracked half a smile at him trying to use her chat lingo, but her eyes remained glued on the floor. "Me…", she let out, reluctantly.

"Mhm, you are.", he nodded, pressing her shoulders once again.

"Do you… Do you like me?", she asked, her voice still insecure.

"Yeah, Brandy. I do like you.", he replied, and much to his surprise he wasn't lying. "I really do." And it felt like the brick mountain that weighted inside him was suddenly lifted. And when she looked up to him, eyes still a little red, cheeks still stained, but now a full happy smile on her lips, he felt as if his insides were being lifted by a million balloons. He felt light, and his lips couldn't help but to smile in reflection.


End file.
